


Waiting

by orphan_account



Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss, Numbness, Reader is depressed, Reader is lonely, Reader is numb, Sadness, Self-Harm, numb, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They never came.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader
Series: It'll be Okay, Right? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567708
Kudos: 51





	Waiting

You sit, waiting, still, silent, only listening as the static stabbed your ears and flooded your mind, crowding your thoughts and making you feel overwhelmed and calm all at once.

The phone does not buzz.

You don't expect it to, not anymore.

You've listened as they wept their worries to you, gave them advice when they asked, helped them with homework, grades, tips, relationships, friendships, the whole nine yards. They cried and venting and trailed on an on, so and so did this, my parents said this, I don't know what to do for this, for that idontknowhowtohandl-

Enough. 

You silenced your thoughts. Pushed them deep, deep down and locked them in a tangle of thorns, hoping they'd stay there this time. The urge to cry is immense, but your body seems to refuse. You stare blankly at the wall, your vision muddy and eyes glazed over. 

A buzz. 

Your head whips to your phone screen, and with hopeful fingers, you pick it up. 

...

an email.   
  
You sigh. Your arm itches. You chew your lip instead. 

It doesn't stop.   
  
Your feet take you to the bathroom, and your hands grab the razor. 

One,

two,

three,

five,

seven,

blood, blood, bloodbloodblood-  
  
Your arm burns, but not in a way you hate. 

You sigh, leaning your head back against the cool tile wall. The chill seeps into your skin, sending goosebumps down your spine. 

You don't move. 

You hear blood drip.   


Then, a knock. 

Ah, you forgot to lock the door.   
  
A crackling reaches your ears and you open your eyes, unsurprised to see Grillby, surprised to see the expression on his usual poker-face. He looks... sad. Hurt, maybe? You're not sure. His flames flicker in distress, flecks of white and yellow floating up off of him and dissapearing in the air. 

Wordlessly, he steps over to you, reaching for the toilet paper and wiping up the blood on your arm. You continue to stare at the wall.   


  
The dead look in your eyes surprised him. 

Grillby'd never seen you look so empty before.

So devoid of life, of who you were. 

It scared him.   


With the blood cleaned, and your arm wrapped, Grillby looked at you. 

"Why?"

It was such a simple question, 'why?'; and yet, you didn't have an answer. You dragged your gaze over to meet Grillby's white eyes, nearly hidden in the flurry of flame and light that was him. You don't know how to respond. 

You're not sure you can. 

Wordlessly, he carries you off to bed. After tucking you in, he moves to leave, and yet you grab his hand. Why? You're not sure you know. 

"Stay?"

Your voice was soft, hoarse. Grillby visibly softens, and nods. "Let me change." 

You nod, and close your eyes as he steps away. 

You wake up as his soft footsteps come closer, and his warm body, now devoid of clothing all but for his boxers, slides into bed next to yours. The bed dips beneath his weight, and you sigh softly as his smooth body slips next to yours, slotting you together like a puzzle piece. His heat seeps into you, and you relax against him, allowing him to tug you closer and nuzzle your neck, tangling his legs with yours and rubbing gentle, lazy circles over your bandages with his thumb. 

"I love you, (Name)."

You find it hard to believe. 

You're asleep in no time, Grillby's flames crackling softly in your ears.   


  
It's all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> feeling numb.


End file.
